


Beaten in the Game of Love

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, I've been beaten in the game of love<br/>I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell<br/>Where do I go now</p>
<p>-Oh My by Gin Wigmore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten in the Game of Love

It felt like shit. He came home, warmed up whatever takeout was leftover in his fridge, ate it, usually standing at his kitchen counter, and went to sleep. He woke up, showered, brushed his hair into some semblance of the style he used to fuss over, went to work, and repeated. It had been four and a half weeks, a month of this monotonous hell and he was just  _tired_. Tired of everything. He was just crawling into bed when his phone rang.   
  
"Hello, Iwa-chan." He knew he didn't sound as chipper as he normally tried to, but no matter how careful his fake happiness was, Hajime would see through it immediately, he'd known him too long for any other outcome.   
  
"Did you eat?" He asked in that perfect gruff-but-sincere way he'd perfected as soon as his voice lowered during puberty.  
  
"Yes, you're not my mom, you know."   
  
"I know. Shut up. Are you sleeping?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sleeping fine." He was sleeping a lot. More than enough. His bedtime had migrated closer and closer to dinner time, and just now it was hardly seven, and the blankets were wrapped around his shoulders.   
  
"If you lie to me I'll kick your ass." He sounded serious, too. It was a common threat, but Tooru knew that when he really sounded serious, that meant he was more concerned than he was angry.   
  
"I'm not lying, I promise." Part of him wanted to ask if Hajime had heard from  _him_. It was stupid. He shouldn't ask. But he wanted to know in the way that a person picks at a scab, unsure if it will pull away clean or reopen the wound.  _Fuck it_ , he rationalized, "Have you heard from Kenji?"   
  
"No." The response was quick. Not too quick that Tooru doubted his sincerity, but quick enough that it was clear Hajime didn't want to expand on the topic.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Hajime seemed to reconsider his earlier stance, because he continued. "No word, then? That's it? After two years he just disappears? You know if he does call me I'm gonna hunt him down and kick his ass, right? Don't you try to stop me."  
  
"He didn't disappear. He left me. That's different." He couldn't keep the pain out of his voice, he knew, but it wasn't anything that his best friend hadn't heard dozens of times before.   
  
"You said he said he'd be back. You said it wasn't a break up, that he had a reason he was leaving."   
  
"He did, yeah. And I told him it was bullshit, that if he was going to leave me he should leave me for real." Tooru had been avoiding that fact. Avoiding the fact that his misery was really his own fault. Kenji had been prepared to make long distance work, to stay together, but Tooru was angry, sad and  _terrified_ that he wasn't good enough, wasn't worthy of even the two happy years they'd had together. There was no reason for Kenji to stay with him, not if he had to make an extra effort.   
  
"Oikawa."   
  
"What?" Here it comes, here comes the 'Iwa-chan is always right' monologue.  
  
"You should call him."  _What?_  That hadn't been what he was expecting at all.   
  
"Why should I call him?"   
  
"Because you need him."   
  
"Shut up, I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own."   
  
"Just call him, idiot. Tonight. Or I'll call him for you." Tooru heard the soft click and the silence from the phone. Hajime had hung up on him, nothing unusual in itself, but his advice, or threat may be the better term, was ridiculous.   
  
He rolled over in bed and turned off his bedside lamp. The threat was meaningless, there was no way Hajime would call Kenji. And there was no way he was calling him himself, either. He fell asleep and dreamed of the taste and feel of Kenji's shoulders, the sound of his voice.   
  
He was woken by a loud knocking. It must have been on his front door, but even through the apartment and his closed bedroom door it was loud. It was Saturday, he shouldn't be receiving any deliveries, and he certainly wasn't expecting company at 8AM, so he wondered what it could be. He wrapped a robe around his waist to hide his nakedness and half jogged to the door.   
  
When he opened it he almost slammed it shut again. It was Kenji, looking fetchingly windswept and almost out of breath, the heat red in his cheeks, and he looked mad.   
  
"You can't just break up with me and then mope around like I dumped you, you asshole!"   
  
Tooru was too stunned from the greeting to do anything but stumble backwards when Kenji stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and shucked off his shoes quickly.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked, when he finally found his voice.   
  
"Iwaizumi called me--"   
  
"He what?"  
  
Kenji continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "--and said you were falling apart, that you weren't doing any of your usual stuff, that you did nothing but sleep. I didn't believe him. Because  _you_  broke up with me remember? I'm the one who is supposed to be a mess! Fuck, and I  _am_  a mess!"  
  
"I'm not a mess. I'm fine." The lie was clear in his voice. But it had been a month, maybe Kenji couldn't read him any more, there was always that hope.   
  
"You're a mess. I can see you, Tooru, I know you." His voice was quieter, and the way his eyes trailed down Tooru's body felt like fire, like a whip against his skin.   
  
"I'm not." He denied again, but he didn't pull back when Kenji stepped closer.   
  
"You are, you totally are." His voice was barely a whisper, and their noses were almost touching. Kenji's fingertips brushed against his jaw and he shivered involuntarily. It had been so long. Too long.   
  
Just when Tooru couldn't take the anticipation any longer Kenji moved, pressing their lips together. It was soft at first but quickly changed. Kenji drank him in like water, like he'd been thirsting for a month, parched and longing for his lips. Tooru was just as desperate, and his hands found their way around Kenji's waist, as the man backed him against the wall of the entry way. When his shoulders hit the plaster their mouths separated.   
  
"I missed you, god I missed you." Kenji breathed and Tooru just nodded, a slight jerk of his chin.   
  
"Don't go." He said, and his voice cracked in a way that he wished it couldn't. He sounded just as desperate as he felt.   
  
"I won't. I can't. Not again." Kenji said, and he kissed tears off Tooru's cheeks that he didn't know he'd shed. "I can't leave you again. Take me back."   
  
"Of course," he replied, and he tucked his face into the crook of Kenji's neck. "of course. Please stay." 


End file.
